


Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls

by lexterminate



Category: Bambi - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, On Purpose, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, i don't what else to tag this so whatever happens is a surprise, some rimming, the window was open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what to paint,” Thumper whined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> AU of an AU Disney Asylum RP plot. Thumper has a Jackson Rathbone FC and Jack Skellington has an Andy Biersack FC. The picture is an edit/manip by me.

“I don’t know what to paint,” Thumper whined, wrinkling his nose at the blank canvas in front of him. Jack was lounging on the couch across the room, half clothed and half asleep. Looking over at his boyfriend, a small smile formed across his lips and putting the paints aside, he found a piece of charcoal and began to sketch. 

His eyes took in every detail of Jack’s face. The lines, curves, and shadows connecting on the page as he etched every physical part of him that he could. He smudged over the dark spaces, Jack’s eyes, with his thumb, getting the black excess all over his hands. Then his focus shifted from the closed eyes with the long dark lashes to the perfectly straight bridge of his nose to the plump curve of his lips. His tousled hair fell across part of his cheek, accentuated by the shadows dancing across his face. Thumper outlined the shape of his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders concentrating on the ropes of muscle and the shallow hollows of his collarbone. His fingers caressed the drawing, exploring the contours of the lines in the same way he would touch Jack’s body, as he smeared and blurred the harsh lines, softening the rough edges and capturing his essence perfectly. 

He was so intently fixated on the sketch that when he looked up again, Jack was gone. Thumper furrowed his brow in confusion before feeling the soft kiss on his neck. He couldn’t help his face melting into a smile. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he murmured, pressing closer to his boyfriend and turning his head for a kiss. 

“I thought the handsome prince was supposed to wake his sleeping beauty with one of those kisses,” Jack commented, gently pressing his fingers to the other boy’s lips. 

“Am I supposed to be a handsome prince in this scenario you’ve concocted?” He grabbed Jack’s hand and asked. His lover nodded, biting his lip seductively. 

“Apparently you didn’t need my help waking up,” Thumper pointed out and Jack pouted. “Kiss me anyway, darling.” He got close enough that the young artist could feel his breath against his skin. Their lips weren’t touching. Not yet... but it didn’t take long for him to bridge the gap. He raised his hand to cup the other boy’s cheek, forgetting that there were charcoal smudges all over his fingers. Even though it was just a small kiss, he felt dizzy like he always did. He pulled away slowly, almost breathless and his hand slid down the middle of his boyfriend’s bare chest leaving a trail of black marks.

“Oops,” Thumper said softly, a small laugh bubbling in the back of his throat. The skeleton looked down to see what his boyfriend was giggling at and he smiled broadly, finding a nearby tube of blue paint and squeezed a small amount onto his finger tips. “Come here,” he beckoned, drawing a line down the bridge of the bunny’s nose and then his cheeks. 

“That’s cold,” Thumper complained, wrinkling his nose, but he loved it. He picked up the red paint and smeared some across the dragonfly tattoo, tracing a heart there. Jack put his hands on the other boy’s waist, pulling him closer and sliding them up under his cotton shirt. “Let’s get this off,” he mumbled, pulling the shirt up and over before discarding it on the floor and taking more paint and making a green hand print on Thumper’s chest. 

The bunny, who had been getting aroused since his boyfriend had painted on him, had his fingers curling around the waistline of the skeleton’s skin tight black jeans, making small circles with his thumb on the button. He wrapped his other arm around Jack, groping his ass as he pushed their groins together. “I want you… Right. Now,” he said in a soft, but absolute voice as he leaned in to kiss Jack passionately, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue, as he undid the button and zip, palming Jack’s erection over his boxer-briefs. 

The other boy just nodded as Thumper began to trail his mouth down his neck pausing to nibble and suck at the pulse point before continuing into the dip of Jack’s collarbone, where his teeth and tongue made patterns along the line of his shoulder and down his chest. He licked a stripe across his boyfriend’s left nipple, giving it a gentle bite as he pinched the other, rolling it between his fingers before falling to his knees and bringing his focus onto the bulge straining against Jack’s black boxer-briefs. Thumper couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it, but he wanted Jack to wait… just a little bit longer. 

Licking his lips hungrily, he traced the outline of the shaft with his thumb, making small circles around the tip as he leaned in close and began kissing along Jack’s stomach and hips, moving tantalizingly closer to his goal. He continued to ghost his finger up and down along the length of the still-covered shaft, before dragging his tongue over the head. He took the elastic waistband in his teeth and pulled them down slightly so Jack’s penis poked out and then using his hands, pushed his pants and underwear down around his ankles. 

The skeleton had been making breathy moans even though his boyfriend had barely begun to touch him. Thumper had gotten him so worked up, Jack thought he might explode at a single touch, but he knew the other boy would never allow that, which only made his penis twitch more. 

Thumper had one hand on the other boy’s waist and the other cupped under his balls, rolling them gently in his palm. His face was a hairsbreadth away from Jack’s cock, his lips grazing the flesh of his shaft as he breathed hotly for a moment before licking the entire length and wrapping his mouth around the head, his tongue swirling around the tip and flicking against the slit. Grabbing the shaft, he began to massage the base of it with his hand as he began to take more of Jack into his mouth. 

Jack was dizzy with pleasure and he tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair as if on autopilot, trying to push him further onto his cock, but Thumper back-pedalled and pulled his mouth off the skeleton with a wet pop that made Jack shiver. The bunny’s hand continued pumping the other boy’s shaft, getting covered in a mixture of saliva and precum. His thumb made small circles over the tip, as he looked up devilishly at the boy he was unraveling. “Just let me drive you crazy. Okay?” He told Jack as he wrapped his mouth around the head again and took all of Jack into his throat. Simultaneously, he tentatively poked his index finger into the skeleton’s hole. Hearing the gasp from Jack, he smirked around his full mouth and pulled back slightly, his head bobbing as he deep throated his boyfriend again and added another finger in his anus. He scissored his fingers inside of the other boy, pulling back as he felt pre-cum dribbling down his throat. 

He pulled off Jack’s cock, giving the full length a once over with his tongue before stripping off his own pants and revealing his swollen erection. The skeleton couldn’t help licking his lips when he saw it and noticing this, Thumper asked, “You want a taste before I fuck you? Come here.” He was stroking the length of his cock and slipping a hand around the back of his boyfriend’s neck, guiding him. 

Jack was all too eager and he practically swallowed Thumper whole, but the rabbit squeezed firmly, but not too hard on his boyfriend’s neck, reminding him who had the control. He chuckled lightly as Jack devoured him. “You’re quite the eager beaver,” he teased. Jack’s mouth on him felt incredible and he didn’t want the other boy to stop or slow down or do anything he wasn’t already doing. Thumper’s hips jerked, he didn’t want to cum just yet though. He tugged at Jack’s hair and the boy pulled off, a sticky string of saliva and precum connecting his lips and the tip of the bunny’s dick. 

“Turn around,” He instructed, giving Jack a light slap on the ass when he did it. “Lean against the window,” he said, licking his lips. He had started stroking the length gf his cock, still rock hard and slick with the wetness of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Good boy,” he murmured softly in Jack’s ear, running an index finger down his spine and standing behind him. With both of his hands, he spread Jack’s cheeks, squeezing them as he leaned in close to get a visual of the skeleton’s puckered hole. 

Thumper breathed hotly, his tongue making stripe along the perineum and ghosting over Jack’s already twitching hole. He grinned to himself, letting his tongue drag across the opening, adding pressure until he broke past the barrier. He licked and sucked, tracing the edges of the skeleton’s walls. Jack moaned loudly, gripping the windowsill and throwing back his head. That’s when he realized the window was open. Writhing, he asked breathlessly, “Babe, should we— oh.. close the wind…ow?” The sentence trailed off when Thumper gave his bottom another hard smack and Jack let out a wail. “No, darling,” the bunny said softly, before running his tongue up from the perineum again. 

"I want them to hear you scream,” he told his boyfriend as he got up and wrapped an arm around the other boy’s waist and pulling him against his body. It was only another moment before he had pushed himself all the way inside. “Feel that,” he murmured in Jack’s ear as he began to slowly rock his hips. Jack whimpered. “That means you’re mine,” he told the other boy, running his fingers through jack’s hair while his other hand danced across the skeleton’s skin, eventually coming to wrap around his cock, pulling on it as he thrusted his hips into Jack again, harder this time. Faster. Jack cried out long and loud, and Thumper peppered his body with kisses. His shoulders and neck, his jaw, behind his ear…anything he could reach. 

And then they were on the floor. Thumper pulled out so Jack could straddle his waist and lower himself back onto him. The skeleton always felt so full with his boyfriend inside of him, but this particular position let he other boy penetrate him so deeply, it almost made him faint. The bunny’s hands gripped Jack’s hips, blunt nails digging into his skin as the skeleton started to move. He rolled his hips in a steady rhythm that was all too soon becoming erratic. Both skeleton and bunny were on the edge of their orgasms and as Thumper lifted his hips to thrust into Jack, he pushed down causing the other boy to finally erupt with a deep groan, his hips twitching as he filled his boyfriend with his cum. It only took a second for Jack to follow, the thick strings of white spraying across Thumper’s chest. 

They were both breathless. Reaching up, the rabbit pulled Jack’s face to his and kissed him deeply. “I love you,” he told his soulmate, pulling back slightly from the kiss to look at Jack again. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as the skeleton pulled him in for another kiss. The murmured words whispered against his lips, “I love you too.” 

Thumper wrapped his arms around Jack, rolling them onto their sides and letting the boy curl up next to him, his head on the bunny’s shoulder. They were both still riding the blissful aftermath of their orgasms. He kissed Jack’s forehead softly, brushing a finger across his cheek. The skeleton grabbed his hand. 

“Is that really how you see me?” Jack asked, taking a moment to look up and observe the charcoal sketch. 

“Yeah,” Thumper whispered in his ear, pulling Jack closer. He rested his head on his boyfriend’s, their foreheads touching, and told him, “You’re gorgeous.” 

“So are you,” Jack managed to say as his heart tried to move into his throat. That’s when Thumper kissed him again.


End file.
